


Acta Naturae: The magic that governs this world

by Haya_dono



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haya_dono/pseuds/Haya_dono
Summary: There's science at the root of magic. There's magic at the core of science. No matter the world, there are things that don't change.A series of science-inspired drabbles on several characters and topics. Features Canon/Yuu.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Yuu | Player, Jack Howl/Yuu | Player, Jade Leech/Yuu | Player
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Aequorin (Azul Ashengrotto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do mermaids notice when they cry?"  
> Azul doesn't want to answer this uncomfortable question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is based on fun ideas I came up either trying to explain things in Twisted Wonderland or things that could have a scientific link.
> 
> This chapter in particular is something different I came up after talking with my friend Kay about Azul and mermaids. She wondered “Do mermaids notice when they cry?” and I just had a moment of inspiration. MC here can work as a sef-linsert or reader too.
> 
> Thanks to polyphenols for beta- reading this!

Azul doesn't like the colorful fluorescence coming from Idia's penlights nor the green hue that companies Malleus when he appears. They remind him so much of his own luminescence, the one that betrayed the tears he shed when he was young.

"Do mermaids cry?"

The prefect asks him but he refuses to answer, telling her instead that legends said that mermaids would only cry when they lost a loved one, and their tears became pearls. 

"Yes, but how can you see the tears in water?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. Perhaps you can ask Jade when he arrives."

"Have you never cried in your octopus form?"

Azul doesn't reply and instead stares at the large fish tank in front of them. One jellyfish dares to come closer to the glass, and accidentally hits itself. The impact causes small bursts of pale blue light that cut deep in Azul's heart.

The aequorin that gives birth to this light is a sign of distress, to warn other jellyfish nearby of possible danger. The aequorin from Azul's eyes revealed the weakness of the chubby octopus from years ago. He finds it troublesome that such primitive mechanism to communicate are still permeated in them.

"No, I have never.'"

The prefect sighs but offers him a sympathetic smile, taking his hand.

"When you do, tell me what color they are. I promise I won't laugh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aequorin is a bioluminescent protein found in the crystal jellyfish Aequorea victoria. This jellyfish in particular produces this protein and the green fluorescent protein, widely used as fluorescent markers in molecular biology and biochemistry. Azul isn’t a jellyfish but it would be neat if he shared some characteristics with other real life sea animals.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Tetrodotoxin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade attempts to convince Yuu of ordering Mostro Lounge's newest dish. Like Jade, the dish has a very special surprise inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to polyphenols for beta-reading this!

"We have obtained a special new fish. I have heard it is considered a delicacy in other parts of the world."

Jade gives Yuu the menu, though the young girl already knows its contents. After all, she has spent so much time in Mostro Lounge already, and Jade often talks about the dishes they prepare.

"Because of its scarcity, it costs 3500 madols a dish, but we can arrange for a discount if you are my beta-tester."

"I find it hard to believe Azul would easily buy something that expensive."

"It was a gift for our parents," Jade replies with a dangerous smile. "When I heard of this, I asked them if I could prepare it in our restaurant."

Yuu stares at Jade for a long moment, before blinking slowly, and the moray eel simply smiles. That is reason no. 1 to decline the dish.

"You cook fish even though you're mermen?"

"Humans eat cows and other small mammals, yet most never question if it's ethical or not. It's a similar situation, wouldn't you agree?"

That is reason no. 2 to decline the dish.

"I'm going to regret asking this but, what kind of fish are you talking about?"

Jade gives Yuu his usual smile, but his eyes are viciously glinting.

"Fugu."

"..."

That is reason no. 3 to decline the dish.

"You can enjoy this delicacy with a generous discount as you will be the first customer. We have to guarantee that our technique is perfect, otherwise you will accidentally eat the tetrodotoxin inside the pufferfish."

"...That's a poison."

"Yes, but there's no need to worry. We are not in Pomefiore."

But she is in Mostro Lounge, which is probably worse.

"Of course, if you end up with tetrodotoxin poisoning, you won't have to pay for the dish. You will have to pay for anything else you order, though."

"That's really...generous."

"Symptoms will appear within 20 minutes and the first one is numbness in the limbs and tongue. I will leave a notepad ready for you to write down that you're experiencing poisoning and we will charge you for your meal. You should write it down before your hand goes numb, or the subsequent headache and weakness will make it impossible for you."

Tetrodotoxin has no antidote and needs even less than cyanide to kill. It attacks the sodium channels in the neurons and paralyzes them.

"If you are willing to wait, Floyd can cook it instead."

Yuu stares at Jade, not sure how to react, the muscles on her face trying to decide between fight or flight.

"I'm allergic to fish," she says after a long pause.

"Fufufu, understood. I will bring one strawberry parfait then."

He returns shortly after, carrying the delicious looking dessert, with small thin chocolate sticks inserted in the strawberry on the top, reminiscent of a cute pufferfish.

"Numbness caused by poisoning or by allergy, it would be difficult to tell them apart. Fufu. Though it is actually easy for me, as we do not have Fugu. It was a lie."

She takes a spoonful of the parfait, refusing to show him the mix of relief and reasonable doubt she is feeling in this moment. Jade simply laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fugu is pretty infamous for the tetrodotoxin, though only certified Fugu chefs can actually prepare this thing. The organs like the guts have bacteria which produces the toxin, so it's not the fish itself the poisonous one. However, if you cut it wrong, you're going to spread the toxin on the edible parts of the fish. Sounds like something Jade would like to mess around with.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack recalls a talk about the King of Beasts and family bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to polyphenols for beta-reading this!

“Taking care of your pack is important. Remember when I told you how the King of Beasts loved his nephew? I keep thinking about how he was caring with kids, especially his nephew.”

Yuu squints and stares at Jack. According to her dreams, the King of Beasts did everything in his power to erase the nephew, the next in line to the throne. According to the documentaries in her homeland, lions kill any cubs that aren’t their own when they take over the pride.

“…I’ll take your word for it.”

“You don’t sound convinced.”

“…I haven’t seen it with my own eyes. But I know you make a good father, like a big papa wolf.”

A wolf pack usually consists of the descendants of the mother and father, but there are times they can take in stray wolves. The father teaches the cubs how to hunt and the wolves take care of each other, especially old wolves and the younger ones. At least in the frozen tundra, the artic King of Beasts will not repeat the true story from the Savanna.

“Now you are the one saying silly things.”

“I have seen it with my own eyes, Jack.”

Jack sighs, as he stops, adjusting his grip to continue carrying his pregnant wife back home from their daily stroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lions aren't the only animals who kill the cubs from another male. They sometimes raise up kids from other fathers, but that's usually because the lionesses were either pregnant already or they managed to make the new lion think the kid is theirs lol  
> In terms of shit parents, bears take the crown though, they can kill their own cubs which is ehhhh  
> Wolves are nice dads though and are protective of their kin.


End file.
